


Lancaster: Impossbility

by RWBY Dialogues (Weatherman667)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:40:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22348087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weatherman667/pseuds/RWBY%20Dialogues
Summary: Now that the team is back together again, Ruby wants to make her move on Jaune before someone else has a chance.  She asks Ren and Nora for advice on Jaune's preferences... which is difficult do to Jaune's lack of preferences...LancasterPost-FallUnderaged because of Ruby.
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Ruby Rose
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Lancaster: Impossbility

Ruby: Can I talk to you guys?

Nora: Sure, what's up, Ruby?

Ruby: *nervously looks about*

Ren: Why don't you have a seat and join us?

Ren: *gestures to the garden*

Ruby: *nervously sits down*

Nora: So, what's up?

Ruby: Okay, okay, just between us.

Ren: Our lips our sealed.

Ruby: Okay... so... now that we're all back together now...

Nora: Uh-huh?

Ruby: Weiss and Jaune are _also_ back together.

Nora: Wait a minute.

Nora: *stares deep in Ruby's eyes*

Nora: I'm getting Pyrrha flashbacks.

Ren: Is it?..

Ruby: . . .

Ren: If we are to aid you, you will need to be honest with us...

Ruby: Okay... yes... Jaune is like the first guy to talk to me... ever... and... and... he's always there for me... and... and...

Ren: You do not need to justify your feelings to us...

Nora: Or her.

Ruby: *shyly nods*

Nora: So?.. how can _we_ help you?

Ren: I believe she is worried about losing to her.

Ruby: *shyly nods*

Nora: So... I've never tried to seduce Jaune, so really don't know what we can do.

Ren: We will help however we can.

Ruby: And what about Weiss?

Ren: We would also help her however we can.

Ruby: *shyly looks down*

Ren: It is simply not our decision...

Nora: He's got a point.

Ruby: *looks up*

Ruby: Okay, what does he like?

Ren and Nora: . . .

Ren: Femininity? Which, unfortunately, you both exude in equal measures.

Ruby: Uh... huh... I mean like, food.

Nora: Whatever we put in front of him.

Ren: He is notoriously non-discriminatory.

Ruby: Okay... music?..

Ren and Nora: . . .

Ruby: Clothes?..

Ren and Nora: . . .

Ruby: Clothes... on girls?..

Nora: Well, skirts, obviously.

Ren: Another factor you are neatly matched in.

Nora: He does like looking at Weiss' sexy legs.

Ruby and Ren: *look at Nora*

Nora: What?

Ren: They are...

Ren: . . .

Ren: It would seem heels play a role.

Ruby: Of course he likes ladystilts...

Ruby: *sighs*

Ren: Have you... tried... asking him?..

Ruby: I mean, it's kind of obvious that he likes ladystilts... And Weiss does have really pretty legs...

Nora: I think he meant asking Jaune out?

Ren: *nods*

Ruby: I mean... what would he say?.. Would he really?..

Ren: He did accompany you on an epic quest across two continents to face an ultimate evil...

Ruby: You guys came as well.

Ren: We... accompanied... him... He gives us direction we were lacking for our entire lives... the world seems to make sense when we follow him. You, on the other hand, give him direction.

Ruby: So, you think he'll say yes?

Ren: I cannot speculate.

Nora: Maybe we could find out for her?

Ren: *subtly nods*

* * *

Nora: *drapes over Jaune from behind*

Jaune: Hey Nora.

Ren: *sits down next to him*

Jaune: Ren.

Nora: So, tell us, fearless leader, now that RWBY is back together again...

Jaune: It's wonderful, isn't it?

Ren: Is it.

*pregnant pause*

Nora: So, what do you think of them?

Jaune: They are all so incredible...

Jaune: *sighs*

Nora: Come on, if you could, which one would you date?

Jaune: Like any of them would date me... I mean they are... and I am...

Nora: *sighs*

Ren: About as we thought it would be. If one of them asked you out, what would you say?

Jaune: I... don't know why you guys are picking on me like this...

Ren: Unexpected... and yet expected...

Nora: Humour us.

Jaune: Say yes, obviously...

Jaune: *sighs*

Jaune: Okay, let's face it, I would probably stare at her like a deer in the headlights...

Nora: He does have a point... I say we blindfold him.

Jaune: I'm sitting right here.

Ren: If you could indulge this once?

Jaune: Fiiine.

* * *

Jaune sat on his bed, blindfolded. He heard the faintest sounds of something creeping up on him, but was completely unsure of what it was. It was not until they reached closed enough for the scent to waft into his nose, and he developed a smile. He could not identify the scent, but it made him feel warm inside. He felt the pressence lean towards him and kiss him on the lips. He was stunned, struck dumb and filled with awe. There was no way this could be happening.

He could sense the form fret nervously, unsure of what to do.

Jaune: Whoever is there... say something... otherwise I'll assume I'm just crazy.

*pregnant pause, in which the only thing Jaune can hear is breathing*

Nora (from the doorway): Oh, for crying out loud, say something! We literally gift wrapped him for you!

Ren: Perhaps we should...

Nora: Nuh-uh. You are going to say something, or I'm going going to tell him everything. For... I mean... Leader does not deserve to have his feelings played with like this.

Ren: We believe in you...

*heavy breathing*

Ruby: Promise you won't get mad.

Jaune: I'm not conscious enough to get mad... just... tell me what's going on, Ruby?

Ruby: You're like wicked cool.

Jaune: Well, now I know you're just playing with my feelings.

Ruby: What?!, no! Not playing! You're like epic hero!

Nora: She does have a point.

Ren: *stares at her*

Nora (whispering): What, she does?

Ruby: Please, just believe me...

Jaune: I'm having trouble believing any of this... but... you... wouldn't lie... So, what are you trying to say to me?..

Ruby: I love you!

Nora: Woo!

Ren: *scowls at Nora*

Jaune: Im... possible... just as impossible as you blindfolding me... and kissing me... and confessing to me... How could it be possible?

Ruby: I really don't know... but I'm kind of...

Jaune: *leans forward*

Ruby: *recoils*

Jaune: You've... bared your soul... to me... the least I could do is accept it... however impossible it might be... Take off my blindfold.

Ruby: *nervously steps towards him and undoes his blindfold*

Jaune: *grabs her head, forcing her to look him in his eyes*

Jaune: You're sure?

Ruby: *tries to nod, but cannot*

Ruby: Y... yes...

Jaune: *pulls her in for a passionate kiss*

Ren: *covers Nora's mouth*

Ren (whispering): Perhaps we can celebrate later.

Nora: *nods*

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my [RWBY Dialogues](https://rwbyvein.tumblr.com/post/190383342387/lancaster-impossbility) tumblog.


End file.
